Hot Springs Havoc! SaiyuYaoi
by Gunning-Down-Romance
Summary: YaoiShonenAi, don't read it if you don't like it. When they find a hot springs and decide to rest a bit, will Goku finally win over Sanzo? GokuxSanzo, a bit of GojyoxHakkai at the end.


"Weeee! Hot springs!" Goku cried happily, stripping off his pants. He was about to remove his boxers when a firm hand grabbed him by the back of the shirt collar.

"Wait 'til we get inside. Damn monkey." Sanzo growled, shaking the boy for a bit for good measure before releasing him. Gojyo grinned and put an unwelcome arm around Sanzo's shoulders.

"Aw, c'mon Sanzo! You know you wanna see his-mrrgh!" his coy comment was stopped abruptly when Sanzo clamped a hand over the red-headed youkai's mouth.

"Shut the hell up." he scowled darkly, but a faint blush gave him away. They had come upon the hot springs/inn in the midst of their travels, and against the priest's will, had decided to rest there for a night and relax.

"Can I take my clothes off _now_?" Goku asked impatiently, once they had paid and gotten to the changing room.

"Go ahead." Sanzo replied indifferently, and Goku instantly tore all of his clothes off and threw them into a pile on the floor. Pretty soon everyone was naked, except for Sanzo.

"C'mon Sanzo, off with the clothes!" Gojyo commanded, putting a hand on Goku's head. "The little brat is getting excited!" Sanzo glared at him.

"Who died and made you my taskmaster?" he grumbled.

"Whoa! Hakkai, how come your (bleep) is bigger 'n mine!" Goku whined, causing attention to divert to Hakkai.

"Ah!" Hakkai turned a light shade of red. "Oh, well… that's because I… I'm older than you." he laughed nervously. Goku frowned.

"Then how come mine is bigger than Gojyo's?" he asked. Now _Gojyo _turned red.

"It's not the size that matters, it's what you do with it that counts…" he mumbled awkwardly. Just then, Sanzo emerged from behind a crate, naked save a towel around his waist.

"When did you change, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked while the monk lit up a cigarette.

"While those two dimwits were arguing." he replied.

"Hey, no smoking in the bath!"

"To hell with that." The four made their way to the mixed bath (under Gojyo's insistence), and settled in. At first touch, the water was scalding hot, but after a moment it became pleasantly warm. All was calm, and Sanzo had just begun to relax when…

"Sanzooooo!" A certain brown-haired individual jumped onto Sanzo from behind, wrapping his legs around the man's waist, his arms on Sanzo's shoulders, his feet dangerously close to the blonde man's groin.

"… the hell!"

"Sanzo, you should let me wash your back for you! Just this once! Pleaseeeeee…? ♥" he moved his foot so that it made contact, but whether it was accidental or on purpose, none of the crew would ever know. In response, Sanzo pulled out the harisen and slapped the monkey over the head, his face noticeably red.

"Ow! Jeez! You take that damn thing with you in the _bath_!" Goku cried, letting go of Sanzo so he could rub his stricken head, and falling to the ground. Sanzo had just opened his mouth to reply when Goku grinned and waved the white towel he had snatched, clutched in his right foot. "Heehee! Sanzo's _naked_!"

"Al_right_, let's see what you've been hiding under there, monk!" Gojyo started to make his way toward Sanzo, who turned away.

"I'm leaving." he growled, making his way to the men's bath, which was currently vacant and separated by a short row of rocks.

"Sanzooooo!" Goku followed suit, clambering up after him. After a brief pause, Hakkai looked at Gojyo.

"Shall we spy on them then?" Gojyo grinned.

"Most definitely."

When they reached the barrier between the mixed and men's baths, they peered over the stone wall. Sanzo was sitting on an outcropping in the rocks, his lower half submerged in water, nursing a cigarette. Goku was busy splashing the rocks (a safe distance from Sanzo) by kicking his feet. Gojyo scowled.

"Ugh. How boring. You leave 'em alone and they still can't take a hint. Let's go."

"Wait!" Hakkai dragged him back by grabbing his shoulder. Goku was making his way over to Sanzo, swimming neatly through the warm water. When he reached the golden-haired man, he got up and sat next to him, looking at him through golden eyes. Gojyo scoffed, and was about to leave when Goku's voice echoed through the air.

"Wow Sanzo, you have a really big (bleep)! It's bigger than Hakkai's even!" Sanzo gagged on his cigarette a moment, but did not answer. After a silence, Goku looked up at him tentatively, then spoke.

"Hey, Sanzo? Can I touch it?" Sanzo's cigarette dropped into the water with a hissing noise as Goku, without waiting for an answer, stroked Sanzo's phallus tenderly.

"Hn…!" Sanzo did not swat the boy's hand away as would be expected, but rather gripped the rocks behind him tightly, his pleasure (whether wanted or not) apparent, his face flushed. Eventually Goku stopped, and he grinned up at the monk.

"That felt good, didn't it?"

"Hah… hah…" Sanzo's breathing slowly returned to normal. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing, you damn-!" Goku repeated the act he'd done before.

"Hn… Argh!" Sanzo moaned. Goku started suddenly.

"Sanzo, Sanzo! It's all _hard _now!" Sanzo began to walk away, taking long, forceful strides, his face quite red.

"Waaaaaaiiiiiiiit!" Goku cried, swimming after him. "Sanzo! Sanzo!"

"What do y-mmm!" when Sanzo turned to snap at the monkey, Goku threw his arms around the priest's neck and stole a kiss from his lips.

"Uh-oh." Gojyo muttered. "Maximum rage…" But Sanzo did not fight back, as was expected of him. Instead, he stood a moment, dumbfounded, then to the surprise of Gojyo, Hakkai, _and _Goku, he leaned forward, deepening the kiss. When it ended, they were both breathless.

"Don't hit me with your stupid harisen anymore…" Goku pouted. "We should be like this more often…"

"Shut the hell up, you damn monkey." Sanzo replied fiercely, then pressed Goku against the rocks for another kiss. Goku licked Sanzo's lips as they drew away.

"Do you know… how long… I've been waiting to do this?"

"How long?" Sanzo asked, almost impatiently.

"My whole mother-fuckin' life." Goku answered, kissing him once more, their tongues intertwining. After a bit they took their explorations of each other underwater, causing it to bubble. Gojyo actually had to drag Hakkai away.

"C'mon," he said. "They need their privacy." As they walked away from the erotic scene, Gojyo glanced at Hakkai. "That totally turned you on, didn't it?"

"What if it did?" Hakkai asked in a slightly-amused tone.

"I'd better take advantage of that, then." Gojyo murmured, pressing his lips to Hakkai's.

END!


End file.
